Special Weapon Effects (Borderlands 2)
Important note on drops Although all Legendary weapons can drop from any enemy or chest each Legendary has one specific boss or enemy that it is far more likely to drop from. These specific enemies are what is listed after each non-quest reward weapon. Important note about editing Pistols * Law: 100% Accuracy and recoil reduction while zoomed. +100% melee damage. (Quest Reward, "Won't get fooled again" or drop from the Sheriff in Lynchwood) * Teapot: Corrosive effect spreads to nearby enemies. (Quest Reward, "You Are Cordially Invited: Tea Party") * Judge: Additional Critical Hit damage. (Dropped by Assassin Oney in "Assassinate the Assassins") * Unkempt Harold: Fires 3 bullets which split into several mini rockets on a horizontal plane. (Drops from Savage Lee) * Rubi: High elemental chance, reward from Moxxi. While wielded, any damage you deal on enemies causes you to gain health. (Quest Reward, "Rakkaholics Anonymous") * Fibber: Inaccurate stats displayed. Flavor stats +50% love, +3000% damage. Actual behavior is highly variable - may have enormously boosted critical hit damage, fire one projectile or several; shots may ricochet; if they do, ricochet hits may do substantially increased bonus damage; shots may also travel at slow speed when several are fired, if so 7 are fired for high damage - but will be constant for any given instance of the weapon. (Quest reward, "A Real Boy") * Veritas: +10% duration to Fight For Your Life for every Aequitas or Veritas equipped in the party. (Quest Reward, "Clan Wars: Wakey Wakey") * Flynt's Tinderbox: High chance to cause fire effect. Bullets travel in an arc. (Dropped from Captain Flynt) * Gwen's Head: Burst fires 7 instead of 3. * Hornet: Larger burst fires 5 ~ 11 rounds. High Elemental Effect: (Dropped from Knuckle Dragger). * Lady Fist: Deals +400% damage on crit. High magazine count. Refers to Lady Finger, a quest reward in BL1. (Quest reward, "Uncle Teddy") * Thunderball Fists: Shots create a ball of lightning after impact, which then explodes 3 seconds after impact. Lightning ball deals +300% shock damage upon explosion. (Dropped by Captain Flynt) * Dahlminator: Fires homing & ricocheting projectiles that stick to enemy and explode (usually Corrosive). Can be found with either 2x or 4x ammo per shot. (Quest reward, "The Lost Treasure") * Gub: Massive Magazine, high chance of elemental effect. (Dropped from Laney, "The Cold Shoulder"). * Infinity: Infinite ammo, does not need to be reloaded. Recoil is in the shape of a sideways-8 infinity sign. (Dropped from Dr Mercy). * Gunerang: Reloading throws the gun like a boomerang right back at player and explodes. (Drop from Rakkman) * Logan's Gun: Rounds cause a double explosion on impact. E-Tech. (Drop from Wilhelm) * Maggie: fires a 6 pellet shotgun-like spread. Can be found with 'Two Fer' prefix, which makes it shoot 10 pellets at the cost of 2 rounds of ammo. (Drop from Mick Zaford) * Greed: No speed loss when aiming down the sights, elemental Jakobs gun. (Drops from Captain Scarlett) * Little Evie: Increases cool-down rate if kill made using it during ''cool-down. (Given by Lil' Sis after killing Mr. Bubbles) * 'Devastator: Fires two bullets in a burst. (available from the Seraph Merchant in Oasis.) Shotguns * '''Dog: Decreased accuracy, increased fire rate. (Dropped by Assassin Rouf during Quest "Assassinate the Assassins"). * Triquetra: Consumes 3 ammo per shot, increased damage and number of pellets. Pellets fire in a triquetra shape (an Irish symbol). (Quest Reward, "Clan Wars: End of the Rainbow") * Heart Breaker: Fire damage and +50% critical damage. Shoots in a heart pattern. When holding this weapon any damage you deal causes you to gain health. (Quest Reward, "Safe and Sound") * Shotgun 1340: Has Hyperion Loader voice that talks. (Quest reward, "Out of body experience") * Conference Call: Low-pellet-count, high-damage shotgun with small spread. Additional pellets will fire from the sides and behind out of thin air, quadrupling the pellet count for a massive amount of hits. (Drops from the Warrior) * Blockhead: Fires 9 pellets in a square formation. Pellets ricochet off most surfaces. (Drops from Badass Creeper) * Octo: Fires 8 pellets in 3x3 pattern with one pellet missing. Pellets are relatively slow moving, but fly in a sine-wave pattern, expanding and collapsing the spread as they travel. So, at specific distances, the cluster is tight, and at others spread out, and the missing pellet changes sectors with each collapse. Depending on elemental damage, pellets may leave colored trails. (Quest Reward, "Slap-Happy") * RokSalt: Very fast reload speed. (Quest Reward, "Splinter Group") * Landscaper: Fires four projectiles in a trapezoid pattern that attach to a surface and explode after a short duration. (Quest Reward, "Clan War: Zafords vs Hodunks") * Orphan Maker Low pellet count, high damage and occasionally bonus Critical Hit damage. Orphan Maker: Firing inflicts minor damage on the user. (Quest reward: Message in a Bottle; Pirate's Booty DLC) * Flakker: Fires 3 slow moving projectiles that release additional explosive projectiles outward as they fly, similar to the Mongol. Initial projectiles will reflect off walls, but secondary explosives will explode on impact. * Striker: High Accuracy, very low spread. +70% crit damage. (Drops from Old Slappy) * Sledge's Shotgun: Burst fire. 2x ammo per shot. A returning BL1 Legendary weapon (Drops from Smash Head) * Deliverance: When shotgun is thrown for reload, it will fly and seek enemies like a homing grenade, as well as shooting at anything it's chasing. It will explode when it touches an enemy or after five seconds. (Drops from Tumbaa) * Tidal Wave: Fires 7 horizontal slow moving projectiles in a wave pattern that ricochets off of surfaces once if it does not hit an enemy. A returning BL1 unique weapon (Quest Reward, "Uncle Teddy") * Teeth of Terramorphous: Fire elemental. Shoots in a closing jaw-like pattern, very wide spread. (Drops from Terramophous) * Jolly Roger: Shoots in a Skull 'n' Bones pattern, high pellet count for a 3 ammo per shot shotgun. (Quest Reward, "Just Desserts for Desert Deserters") * Retcher : 2 grenades will spawn from the explosion of the weapon from a Tediore reload dealing explosive damage despite the grenades exploding in the effect of the weapon's element. (120 Seraph crystals @ Seraph Vendor, Pirate's Booty DLC) * Slow Hand: Fires a large, slow-moving elemental projectile "gob." Combat Rifles * Veruc: Fires 3 projectiles at the cost of 2 bullets in a horizontally linear spread. When zoomed, fires a five-round burst of the same pattern, but each group gets progressively tighter. (Drops from Mobley) * Hammer Buster: Unusually high bullet damage compared to similar rifles. (Drops from McNally) * Scorpio: Occasionally fires multiple rounds. Extra shots still consume ammo, and may proc to a random element. (Quest reward, "Bearer of Bad News") * Evil Smasher: Has custom skin, covered in doodles and stick figure art. On reload, has a random chance (10% maybe?) to make a sound and add 17 to its magazine size (can just fire one shot and reload until you get it). Shots fired from this mag do roughly 10x normal damage and have a faster fire rate. Accuracy and recoil recuperation are also increased. This effect goes away if you switch weapons. (Quest reward, "The Chosen One"). * Hail: Bullets are fired at a 45 degree angle upward, causing the bullets to land ~30 meter away minimum unless aiming down into the floor. The rounds also split into two projectiles after some distance and resemble fireworks when shot for prolonged periods. Its normal non-zoomed sight is also switched to a range markers one with no actual cross-hair. (Quest reward, "Bandit Slaughter: Round 5") * Stomper: Higher Crit Damage. Has custom skin. (Quest Reward, "Hungry Like a Skag") * KerBlaster: Fires a bullet sized rocket, that explodes on contact. Spawns a single child grenade after impact. (Drops from Midgemong's Bullymong) * Shredifier: High fire rate, long barrel spin duration. * Madhous!: Bullets fired split into two upon impact and bounce, bullets become faster after every bounce. (Supposed to drop from Mad Dog. Does not though due to a bug.) * Stinkpot: Bullets fired bounce off of one non-organic surface before exploding on second contact. Elemental Jakobs. (Drops from No-Beard) * Rapier: 200% melee damage. (Quest Reward: Message in a Bottle - Hayter's Folly; Pirate's Booty DLC) Rapier: The user takes increased damage from Melee attacks. (Quest reward: Message in a Bottle - Hayter's Folly; Pirate's Booty DLC) Sniper Rifles * Buffalo: Increased critical hit damage and increased normal damage, always has no scope. (Quest reward: Demon Hunter) * Fremington's Edge: Increased zoom level. While scoped, has the Hyperion steadying effect without having to fire. (Dropped from Reeth the Assassin during Quest "Assassinate the Assassins") * Trespasser: Ignores shields. Callback to Mordecai's Trespass skill from Borderlands 1, which gave up to a 100% chance to ignore shields. Mordecai also contacts you via ECHO to see if you're alright when getting a Second Wind. (Quest reward, "Animal Rights") * Sloth: Burst fire sniper rifle with slow moving rounds. (Quest reward, "Rakkaholics Anonymous") * Pitchfork: Bullets split in two after traveling a short distance. Burst fire shoots five bullets in a horizontal line. (Drop from Terramorphus) * Volcano: Fire damage bonus, fire effect spreads to nearby enemies. (Drop from the Warrior) * Morningstar: Annoying, guilt-tripping voice on reload, kill, or critical hit. Chance of additional +100% or +200% critical hit damage. Storing gun also does annoying voice which plays at random intervals. (Quest reward, "Hyperion Contract #873") * Chère-amie: (Translated: I am charmed, where is the library? Dear-friend.) Sends out healing beams on hit like Transfusion grenades. Similar effects to Kyros' Power from BL1. (Quest reward, "Hyperion Slaughter: Round 5") * White Death: Fires a trio of projectiles in a horizontal pattern for the cost of 1 bullet. Increased critical hit damage for a Vladof rifle (although still lower than that of other manufacturers). Damage is spread across the 3 projectiles. (Drop from Gettle) * Skullmasher: x5 pellet per bullet, low accuracy for a sniper rifle. Damage reduced greatly, 50% or 65% Damage reduction. A returning BL1 legendary weapon. (Drop from Son of Mothrakk) * Invader: Fires five shots in burst (Drop from Saturn) * Longbow: (Translated: This is not a sniper rifle.) Scopeless, fire damage, fires a slow, arcing projectile which leaves pixelated trail (resembling the arrows in Minecraft). (Drop from Badass Creeper) * Pimpernel: Fires a single round that on impact releases 5 globules matching the gun's element in 5 directions which also explode on impact. The five globules spread from the center of impact in arcs, as if droplets from a splash. (Quest Reward from C3n50r807/Censorbot - Mission: "Don't Copy That Floppy") * Patriot: Fires slower-moving projectiles. (available in the Seraph Merchant in Oasis) Rocket Launchers * Bunny: When reloaded the gun bounces along the ground in a forward-random direction similar to a rubberized grenade. It will also randomly drop active grenades as it bounces. (Drops from Chubby enemies) * Nukem: When fired, the rocket simulates a small Nuclear blast (Drops from The Black Queen) * Mongol: A returning Legendary weapon from BL1. Uses 2 ammo per shot. Fires a large rocket which in turn fires off smaller rockets as it travels. In the description, states 'consumes less ammo per shot. Just kidding! no it doesn't.' (Drops from Dukino's Mom) * Roaster: Drastically increased rocket speed (nearly instant at mid range) (this effect may be incorrect, obtained Big Roaster without increased rocket speed), 3 rockets per shot. (Quest reward, "Note for Self-Person"). * Pyrophobia: Causes the rockets to continuously explode during their flight. (Drops from Incinerator Clayton) * Badaboom: Fires 6 rockets simultaneously at the cost of 1 rocket ammo. (Drops from King Mong) * Creamer: High rocket velocity, rocket splits in two after a certain distance. A ratio to the damage done is converted to health, no matter direct damage or damage over time. (Quest Reward, "Creature Slaughter: Round 5") * Hive: Corrosive elemental. Consumes 4 ammo per shot. Fires a stationary "beehive" that emits many small homing rockets. (Drops from Saturn) *' ' Norfleet: An E-Tech Rocket Launcher that hurls three balls of energy similar to that seen from PRAZMA CANNONS. Each ball travels in a rather slow and hectic motion, with each ball dealing a tremendous amount of damage, while covering a large area of effect. For whatever reason, the Norfleet's flavor text is dark orange rather than red. (Drops from Vermivorous) * 12 Pounder: Has extremely high damage and high accuracy. Fires an arcing cannonball that bounces once if it hits a surface. Also reloads incredibly fast. (Drops from Big Sleep) * AhabAhab: Shoots a harpoon styled projectile that sticks into a target before exploding. The projectile will curve downward steeply. (available in the Seraph Vendor in Oasis) SMGs * Bane: Slows movement to a crawl (even running), produces Psycho Midget noises when switching to it, firing, and reloading. (Quest Reward: "The Bane") * Bad Touch: Deals corrosive damage, and while wielded any damage you deal returns health. Greatly increased accuracy while scoped and +70% critical hit damage. (Randomly given by Moxxi as a reward for tipping) * Good Touch: Deals fire damage, and while wielded any damage you deal returns health. Greatly increased accuracy while scoped and +70% critical hit damage. Equipping this gun causes the controller to vibrate until you switch to something else or open your inventory. (Randomly given by Moxxi as a reward for tipping) * Lascaux: 9-round burst fire while scoped; always has a Double mod and +100% recoil reduction. The fire pattern is fixed, resembling a bull. The crosshairs display an area much smaller than the firing pattern. (always found in Frostburn Canyon cave area, left fork in a pool of water) * Chulainn: Fires rounds that has procs both shock and slag, player is slagged when equipped. (Quest reward, "Clan Wars: Zafords vs. Hodunks") * Commerce: Unclear, possibly fast reload speed. (Dropped by Assassin Wot in "Assassinate the Assassins") * Baby Maker: Spawns 1-4 child grenades after initial Tediore explosion. Tediore weapon grenade deals 200% increased damge in comparison to other Tediore of same bullet damage and clip amount. (Drops from Madame Von Bartlesby, due to a bug it also drops from Mad Dog) * Emperor: When zoomed, fires 6 shot burst. Very fast accuracy recovery. (Drops from any Assassin in, "Assassinate the Assassins") * HellFire: A returning Legendary weapon from BL1. High fire damage that stacks and triggers on every shot. (Drops from Scorch) * Bitch: A returning Legendary weapon from BL1. Extremely low (< -100%) "recoil reduction" - firing increases accuracy very quickly compared to most Hyperion SMGs. (Drops from BNK-3R) * Bone Shredder: A returning Unique weapon from BL1. Fires two bullets per shot. (Drops from Bone Head 2.0) * Slagga: Three pellets per bullet, always has Slag element. large magazine capacity (Drops from Tector and Jimbo Hodunk) * Actualizer: +200% Weapon Accuracy. (120 Seraph crystals @ Seraph Vendor, Pirate's Booty DLC) * ? ? Tattler:? Fires slow-moving projectiles with a large spread. Fires two shots at the cost of one ammo.? (120 Seraph crystals @ Seraph Vendor,? Pirate's Booty DLC) * Sand Hawk: Uses three rounds per shot. Fires a "bird" of 8 shots that actually flaps its wings. (Quest Reward, "Whoops" in Pirate's Booty DLC) Shields * Order: High roid damage. When a "Law" type revolver is equipped, any melee damage done is converted to health. (Quest Reward, "BFFs") * Flame of the Firehawk: Constant fire nova effect while shields are at 0. This effect lasts indefinitely, as long as your shield remains at 0, triggers roughly every two seconds. Must recharge fully to trigger new nova. Nova triggers once when player is downed regardless of full charge. (Quest reward, "Cult Following; The Enkindling") * Love Thumper: High roid damage. Low recharge rate and incredibly high recharge delay counting into several minutes. Melee attacks create a Nova-like explosion while the player is buffed by its roid damage. Currently the nova explosion damages friendly players in your game. (Quest reward, "Best mother's day ever!") * Deadly Bloom: Has fast recharge rate with a very powerful nova on shield loss or entering fight for your life mode. The nova on shield loss follows the usual normal mechanic, and will not trigger again until the shield is recharged, but the nova on entering Fight For Your Life will trigger every time. (Quest Reward, "Helping Out Overlook") * Aequitas: +10% duration to Fight For Your Life for every Aequitas or Veritas equipped in the party. (Quest Reward, "Clan Wars: Wakey Wakey") * Pot O' Gold: The shield can drop money when hit. (Rare drop from Bagman in "Clan Wars: End of the Rainbow") * The Sham: Abnormally high bullet absorb rate, around 80%. (Drops from BNK-3R) * Tortoise: Very high capacity, lowers health and movement speed when active, raises movement speed when depleted. (Drops from Blue) * Neogenator: Has health regen and very high +max life. The lower your shields are, the higher the health regen. Stops regeneration when shields are empty. (Drops from Spycho) * 1340 Shield: Typical bullet absorb rate, high capacity, decent recharge rate and delay. Has Hyperion Loader voice. (Quest reward, "Out of Body Experience") * Whisky Tango Foxtrot: Has a chance of dropping shield boosters on hit. Shield boosters bounce away and then launch 3 volleys of 3 grenades, each in a tight circle around the booster. The explosives damage both allies (including the player) and enemies. (Drops from Chubby enemies) * The Bee: Extremely high Amp damage bonus and No Amp Shot Drain. Gun damage is GREATLY reduced while shields are charging or depleted. (Drop from Hunter Hellquist) * Impaler: Launches Corrosive homing spikes when damaged with bullets. Deals Corrosive Spike Damage to melee attackers. (Drops from the Warrior) * Cradle: When shield depletes, it is thrown away as an explosive and then "reloaded" like a Tediore gun. (Drops from Henry) * Black Hole: Pulls nearby enemies towards you then releases a shock nova when shields are depleted; similar to the effect of singularity grenades. (Drops from Foreman during the Quest "Hell Hath No Fury") * Hide of Terramorphous: High Fire Nova, Fire Spike and Roid damage. (Drops from Terramorphous) * The Transformer: Large chance to absorb enemy bullets and immunity to electricity. Shock Damage received recharges shield HP. (Drops from Pimon) * Manly Man Shield: Adds bonus Explosive Damage to all Melee Attacks. This ability stays in effect, even while shields are totally depleted. (Quest reward, "Message in a Bottle") Manly Man Shield: Wearer receives increased elemental damage. * ' Evolution: '''Adds Health Regeneration. Health capacity is increased while 'Action Skill' is active.' ' Grenade Mods * 'Bonus Package: MIRV style grenade, spawns a second set of child grenades after the first set explodes. (Drop from Boom and Bewm.) * '''Kiss of Death: Homing elemental grenade that latches onto target's face until they die or grenade detonates. Upon exploding sends out healing beams as if from a transfusion grenade (Quest Reward, "Hell Hath no Fury") * Fuster Cluck: Once the grenade is thrown, mini grenades rapidly spawn from it in mid-air. (Quest Reward, "The Pretty Good Train Robbery") * Nasty Surprise: Teleports and splits into four child grenades near the feet of multiple enemies in front of the player. (Drops from Vermivorous) * Rolling Thunder: When thrown stays low to ground and has an explosive bounce. Can not hit high rose enemies and wont jump over small gaps between land. (Drops from Wilhelm) * Storm Front: Initial explosion spawns a 'fork' which shoots out a few child grenades. The fork creates an aura that shows the range of its electricity can reach (much like teslas). The fork attacks any enemies that wander near it for shock damage. The child grenades also attack enemies near them with a smaller range and slightly less damage. The fork and child grenades explode for additional damage when finished. (Drops from Mutants in "Splinter Group" ) * Pandemic: Corrosive Spawns three homing grenades after initial explosion. (Drops from Mortar) * Leech: After the first set explodes it spawns a second set of child grenades which has high elemental DOT. In addition it also leeches health directly for as much damage as it dealt. (Drops from the Warrior) * }} Quasar: Pulls in enemies around it, causing period damage until it explodes for massive damage. (Drops from Ultimate Badass Varkids) * Fire Bee: Seems to act like a sprayer type grenade in that when it detonates, it starts spinning and releasing fire, as well as smaller mirv style explosives during. * Sky Rocket: Deals an insane amount of fire damage based on your level in a MIRV style firework explosion. Grenade travels upward in an arc, and will bounce back down when it hits a ceiling. Best used indoors (Despite the "Warning"). This mod is automatically installed on any characters created after a player enters the SHIFT code which comes with specific retail special editions of the game. * Bouncing Bonny: Bounces similar to a bettie grenade but with horizontal movement and throws out secondary grenades alongside normal bouncing bettie effect. (Drops from loot midgets) * Fastball: Thrown straight out - bounces once if hits terrain, explodes if hits an enemy. Very small radius. (Drops from Boll) * Breath of Terramorphous: Causes multiple "Fire Fountains" to emerge from the ground in the area around the explosion in a seemingly random pattern. Lasts for a few seconds. (Drops from Terramorphous) * Captain Blade's Midnight Star: High damage MIRV grenade (Quest Reward: Message in a Bottle, Magnys Lighthouse) Captain Blade's Midnight Star: Child grenades spawned will instead fly at the thrower instead of a regular radius. Class Mods * Legendary Siren: Increases movement speed by 40% when using Phaselock. (Drops from Vermivorous) * Legendary Soldier: Gives bonuses to Cooldown, Gun Damage, and Fire Rate. Increases skill level in all tier 1 skills by 5 (a total of 30 points). This class mod has no "unique" effect, but gives a fantastic all-around boost. (Drops from Vermivorous) * Legendary Berzerker: Increases movement speed while Gunzerking by 20%. (Drops from Vermivorous) * Legendary Berzerker: High action skill cooldown, fire rate and melee damage increase, move speed while Gunzerking increased by 20%. * Legendary Hunter: Gives bonuses to Cooldown and Critical Damage. Heals owner by 10% of their maximum health when entering Decepti0n. Increases skill level in 5 tier 1 skills by 5 (a total of 25 points). (Drops from Vermivorous) Relics * Deputy's Badge: Increases Fight for Your Life Time by 10% for every player equipped with a Deputy's Badge. (Quest reward, "Showdown") * Sheriff's Badge: Increases Total Life and Fight for Your Life Time by 15% for every player equipped with a Deputy's Badge. Dropped by The Sheriff of Lynchwood * Blood of Terramorphous: Health Regeneration +0.5% * Captain Blade's Otto Idol: Returns a portion of your health after each kill. (Found in the Lost Treasure of the Sands.) Captain Blade's Otto Idol: Reduce Fight for Your Life Time * Blood of the Seraphs: Max Health + --.- Health Regeneration + --.-(50 crystals @ Seraph Vendor, Pirate's Booty DLC) Category:Borderlands 2